A Complete Circle
by The-Afterhour-Panic
Summary: Prussia awakes one morning in a strange place, no one seems to recognize him, his own brother pushed him away. Now he's on a search for answers and he knows exactly where to find them. And now he's determined to set things right again. Rated M for language and violence in later chapters. Co-written with Soko524
1. Chapter 1

**A Complete Circle**

 _Part of the Relic series_

Written by: The_Afterhours and Soko524

 **Warning:** Profanity and Violence

 **Introduction**

 _From the beginning, none of us have ever been alone. We have always known that we were not the only ones born in this world and living in it. And though it may not seem like it, we are all the same; We are all capable of being broken. Things change and in turn they manage to alter us. Those changes can distort us, bend us until we finally fall apart. But when we do scatter we learn to pick up the pieces and put them back together again, much like a puzzle. We may not be able to find a piece's original place and sometimes we even mix other's pieces with our own but we do our best to mend ourselves. We must be careful. The curves and edges of each piece snap together to form one big picture and though we may feel complete we are truly not. Once you are able to correctly put yourself back together, you will find that life is in itself a giant puzzle. And if a puzzle is a game, well... I won._

 ** _Chapter_** ** _1_**

"...Ake...Wa...Up..." A distant voice spoke out to him. Prussia yawned loudly, being roused from his comfortable sleep. The warmth from his blanket disappeared as it was ripped from his body and he was greeted with a cold draft of air. "Wake up!" The voice was stern, strict and sounded angered although it clearly tried to retain its patience. "Okay, ich bin wach!" Prussia muttered as he sat up, his thoughts still muddled by his drowsiness. His crimson eyes blinked open as the scene before him came into full color. He was sitting in the living room of the house he and his younger brother, Germany, shared. ' _I must've fallen asleep on the couch again...Great, here comes the lecture._ ' Prussia thought, expecting Germany to speak on it. But he didn't. Germany only stood in front of him looking rather upset. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Prussia yawned again. "I don't know, I guess I forg-" The albino was interrupted. "Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave before I call the authorities." Prussia laughed at him, finding his tone hilarious. "Very funny little bro, trying to act all tough!" Germany's expression didn't change in the slightest, that's when the shorter began to get worried. "West...?"

The blonde had grabbed Prussia by the back of his grey hoodie and tossed him out of his house, slamming the door shut before the albino could react or stand on his feet again. "Hey! What the Hell got into you?" Prussia hopped back up and banged his fists on the door. "West!" He pushed himself away from the door in frustration and paced in front of it. His thoughts racing. ' _Maybe Germany was busy today or having guests over._ _But he wouldn't kick me out if that was true. Perhaps he is cleaning today and doesn't want me in the way?...'_ He had a creeping feeling about this as he was in denial of his brother's strange behavior. "I'll go see if Specs knows what's happening." He dug into his pant's pockets, but only found a wallet, his phone, and a strange key. The key had no chain or anything attached to it. It was silver and engraved with the shape of a clockface, the hour hand was where the number '1' would be and the minute hand at the '12'. "One o' clock?", he said out loud before putting the key away for safekeeping. Next he peered inside his wallet, it looked normal enough. What caught his attention was the currency. It looked similar to a Euro but instead of having just Europe on the back side, it had the world. This was the same on all the bills, no matter the amount. And instead of saying 'Euro' the print said 'Greater World Territories'. Prussia blinked, not believing what he was reading and, in his shocked confusion he searched his pockets hastily for any change. The coins had the same print. 'Verbesserung und Weiterentwicklung zusammen' was on the back along with a rising eagle.

"This is one Hella elaborate prank." He muttered and shoved the coins into his pockets. He continued his little investigation and found an ID card. It had the same words as the currency and of course his full name, gender, nationality, ...birthdate and address? Prussia reread the text and sure enough there it was. He silently slid the card back into the wallet and put it away. The city of Berlin wasn't very far from his brother's house so he decided to go there as it was only an hour's walk. He hopped off the porch, not bothering to use the steps, and paused when he was halfway in the lawn. Gilbird was missing. ' _He's...probably inside sleeping still._ ', he concluded and started his walk. It was still early morning so he had time on his side. The coiling, nagging feeling in his stomach returned. He couldn't shake the suspicion that there was something was terribly wrong. "I'll have to get a Taxi to princess's place, no way I'm walking the entire way." The sky was grey and cloudy, the air had a strong crisp coolness to it. He noticed the neighbors next door giving him odd looks, he sighed and pulled the hood over his head to hide his pale blond, nearly white hair. ' _Great._ '

Prussia had been walking for about 15 minutes now and was checking his phone to help pass the time. He noticed he had a deal of missed calls from unfamiliar numbers and seemingly random text messages. The messages looked normal enough, except for the fact that he had no idea who any of these people were. It got even weirder when he read some that were from a co-worker of some sort. He brushed the feeling off and looked through the pictures instead, but he was met with a problem. There was only a single picture and it was only a black space. He checked the date and time it was taken. "December the 13, 2014?" He stopped walking as few cars on the road sped past him. The air seemed to grow colder when he looked at current day's date. "December 14, 2014. But...It was the middle of November last time I checked." Nothing was making sense now, not like it had before. Germany's behavior, the currency, the phone...It was all too strange. He didn't feel like walking anymore, only wanting time to sit and think for awhile. He turned around and looked at the road, seeing a car approaching. He raised both arms to signal to the car and flag it down. Hopefully someone could give him a ride. The red truck eventually slowed down and the driver rolled down the window. "Hallo! Wo gehst du hin?", the man asked. "Berlin." Prussia replied with relief. "Berlin? Es ist nicht zu weit weg von hier. Ich gebe Ihnen eine Fahrt.", the man offered, unlocking the passenger door. "Danke!"

"Sprechen Sie Englisch?", the man asked as Prussia got in the car. "Yes, I do." Prussia said and buckled his seatbelt, still holding the phone firmly in his hands. The man had an honest face, with dark blond hair and brown speckled grey eyes. "What's your name? Mine's Joshua."

He smiled, trying to make an interesting conversation while he drove them to their destination. "My name is...Gilbert." Prussia said finally, hesitating momentarily before answering the other's question. Joshua had a accent. "Are you American?", he asked, but then gave it more thought and realized he might had come off as rude. "Yeah! I moved here to Weimar then to Berlin in search of work. You know how things are getting in the U.S. And it's not getting any better." Gilbert gave him an odd look. Last time he heard America was actually improving, with unemployment rates lowering even. "How so?", he asked with curiosity. His question was answered sure enough. "I don't know. How about the rule of no one being able to even leave their own cities or homes after sundown? Or the riots and shady government conspiracies. I even had to pay someone to get me out of the country. Now I move around from city to city looking for work. I send the money back home to the States for my family." Prussia was silent, trying to understand the information he was presented with. It was too strange for him. ' _What happened...?_ ' His gaze fell to his hands, looking down at the phone. ' _I have to remember.._ ' But he couldn't remember anything and it startled him. It was almost as if everything from the previous day and before was completely wiped from his mind. ' _What's wrong with me..?!_ ' His vision faded to black.

 _"Prussia." A familiar voice spoke to him in a calm tone, it sounded close. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. In front of him he saw Austria. They were both standing in some sort of hallway, the only light were candles along the walls, by the looks of it, sometime had passed after sunset. "You aren't with the others... Do you need anything?" The brunette asked with patience. Prussia opened his mouth to speak, but his words spoke themselves. He had no control over them or anything else. "Fact of the matter I do. I would like to speak with you, in private please." A strange sensation washed over his body. Austria nodded in understanding, turning his back to him. "Follow me, please." They both began to walk, the shorter leading the albino to an unknown destination. Austria wore a white coat with blue and golden trim, with white pants and black boots. Even in the dim lighting of the corridor Prussia easily recognized his outfit. 'That's what he wore during the 7 Years' War...His old uniform.' He thought. The walk didn't last long, Austria took him to a room somewhere upstairs. Austria locked the door after Prussia entered. "Now. I don't think anyone will hear or bother us here. Nor the servants, they won't come until late morning." The Austrian assured, pushing up his glasses. Prussia struggled to move, not even being able to lift his arm or move his fingers. He found it weirder that he couldn't even feel, instead only pins and needles. Almost as if he was but a puppet being manipulated by some unseen puppeteer. "You shouldn't come with me tomorrow." He said, not like he had any choice._

 _"What do you mean? We agreed I am to go fight too, I already gathered men and horses.." Austria's sentence trail off, becoming lost deep in his thoughts. "You don't mean..-" His brows furrowed. "I lied. I only said that so the soldiers could have a moral boost or at least feel safe. We're going alone." Prussia finally said, looking away and keeping his gaze low. Austria sighed softly, only barely audible to the other's ears. "You have to let me help you, you can't just go fight by yourself. We have to stick together." Prussia looked up at him walking closer, taking his hands in his. "That's why I'm doing this. We won't be safe at all if we keep running. What is needed is a strong attack, hit first. How long do you think you can keep Italy and Holy Rome safe? How much longer until they realize the danger they're in?"_

 _Austria looked down, shaking his head slowly and pulled away from him. "I know you mean well, but risking yourself for them?" He sounded disappointed. "You won't have to worry anymore after this. I'll fight. It's the only way." Prussia spoke confidently but stopped when the brunette raised his hand to silence him. Austria chuckled half-heartedly, in spite of himself. "Go to war to gain peace? It's funny when you think about it. Fight to end the fighting." He said, a distant look in his violet orbs. "Go if you must, it's useless to try and stop you. You're a stubborn fool you know that?" He smiled and looked up at him. "But."_

 _"When will this all stop, Gilbert...Gilbert, I-"_

"-Bert...Gil...Gilbert?" A gentle hand shook him awake. "Huh?" Color and picture returned to his vision. He looked around desperately, panting heavily. His blood ran cold and beads of sweat rolled down his cool skin. "Are you alright? You blacked out for a moment there." Joshua asked with concern. Gilbert blinked. The truck was on the side of the road, other cars sped past indifferent to them. He waved him away, almost as if the gesture could scare away his own frightful thoughts, "No...I'm alright just...a bit light headed." He explained bluntly, not sure if that was the answer he was only telling to himself. The blond didn't seem too convinced. "I can take you to see a doctor. The town of Berlin is only a few minutes away." Gilbert paused. Town? Berlin, as the capital of Germany itself was far from just a town. When the offer was given to him, again, he refused. "I said I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep." He excused. _'Must've been one good nap if I woke up with no clue what's going on.'_ The albino thought bitterly. Joshua still looked a bit unsure but after a small sigh they back on the road again. _'Okay...Relax. It was just a weird dream, not like it's something new..'_ Gilbert thought to himself, trying to calm his nerves, still shaken from not only the dream but his own brother's rejection. But he couldn't help but think about it. Maybe looking out the window would help in at least distracting him from his worries. Normally, a drive to Berlin was uneventful, well it would have been at least had the scenery had been more comforting. The lush thick green forests and quiet farms were gone and had been replaced with windy and desolate wasteland.

Gilbert remained by the window, in awe of just how different everything looked. He wanted to think nothing of it but the fact that this was the correct road and not some alternate route they had happened to have taken was still forcibly hammered into his mind. The sky had darkened considerably as if it could open up any moment and a downpour would come upon the barren land without any warning. The quiet engine buzzed on and dim lighting inside the truck along with the mostly smooth road threatened to lull Gilbert to sleep. He fought against it, snapping his head up and shifting his position to remain awake. He rubbed his eyes, groaning softly to himself. He sat there speechless, discomfort growing in him the more he looked outside. He knew deforestation was a problem but this was just ridiculous. "Something bothering you?" Joshua spoke up, glancing at him then returning his attentions to the road. The albino shook his head and looked down at his hands. He gulped. "Actually there is.." He said softly. It was the only way, just sitting there and doing nothing wasn't going to get him anywhere, much less closer to the answers he so desperately needed. Though he risked sounding like a complete idiot in the process. His pride wasn't going to get the best of him this time. He let out a heavy sigh. _'Here goes nothing..'_

* * *

 ** _First chapter! How exciting, my second fanfiction! This first chapter ended up being a bit more shorter than I had expected but hey, I'll make it up in the next one. I have quite a bit planned for this story... Not sure when I'll upload the next chapter but I promise it will be up before the end of the month! Please review and follow! It is greatly appreciated and motivates me to speed up my work. Another story is coming up in the meantime, something all you Germany and Prussia feels lovers put there will enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Complete Circle**

 **Chapter 2**

"You see what happened was...I had a rough night." Gilbert began. He never expected to himself to be in such a situation. But there began his great fib. Sure he felt a bit bad for lying to the young man who had been nice enough to drive him to his uncertain destination, even if he was a complete stranger to him. Though the way he saw it, it was a necessary evil. "I woke up at a friend's house, you see he threw a dinner party the night before. I ended up waking with a handover and-" He dug into his pocket quickly, remembering that his id card had an address on it. He read the address aloud, mentally kicking himself in the process for his dishonesty. The tiny voice in the back of his head scolded at him ruthlessly. "Do you know where this place is?" He asked, masking his embarrassment almost expertly. Joshua was quiet. "Think so...Hey! Isn't that by the old park? Yeah, I know where it is. And don't worry about it, we all have our bad days." He offered with an understanding smile _. 'You have no idea.'_ Gilbert wanted to say but refrained from doing so. "It's not far away at all! Just a few streets down." Joshua said. The car slowed as they approached the supposed 'town' of Berlin. But upon taking a closer look, Gilbert couldn't recognize it at all.

He knew it would be wiser to keep his mouth shut. He had already made a fool of himself and didn't want to dig himself any more deeper in the pit than he already was. Many buildings were destroyed and rubble stood in their place. What buildings remained were littered with colorful graffiti. When the car stopped in front of what seemed to be some type of motel, the Prussian was completely silent. He didn't move until Joshua had confirmed they were indeed at the correct location and after double checking the address Gilbert made a move for the door. Joshua wished him good luck and even gave him his phone number. "If you ever need anything just call!" And with that the blonde was gone, leaving Gilbert coughing after the old truck drove off. The dark smoke cleared quickly and left that empty feeling in his stomach again. Something cold hit him on his face and slid down his warm cheek. The albino looked up. He only had a few seconds of warning before the sky practically opened up and all the freezing rain the clouds had welled up was released with little to no pity towards his unfortunate situation.

Gilbert tugged at his hoodie's strings, tightening it, and ran towards the motel but still ended up getting soaked in the process. When he entered, a young woman sitting behind the counter saw him and laughed at him from behind the magazine she was reading. She had her feet crossed on top of the desk and was sitting back on her chair. She set the magazine down, a smile still on her face. She had blue eyes and bright red hair which was, without a doubt, dyed. She wore a clearly oversized pale green hoodie with tight jeans. "The rain caught ya, huh Beilschmidt?" She asked with a sneer. Gilbert rolled his eyes but paused when the woman called him by his human name. Maybe she could help him? Or at least she seemed to know him. "What's with that look? You forgot your keys or something?" She questioned and sat up. She reached to the small cubbies behind her and took out a pair of keys that had a number tag attached. She held them out to Gilbert, expecting him to take them. "What are you waiting for? A kiss on the cheek? Get lost!" She said with a playful tone. Gilbert accepted them with uncertainty. "Danke?" He muttered and looked at the number on the tag. **_Room B16_**. He glanced up at the odd woman when he heard her laugh again. "You're acting weird again. What's with that? You sick again or something?" She murmured, a bit more seriously now. Gilbert turned around and walked down the hallway. Making sense of who that girl was would be a waste of his time, he decided. He didn't feel like getting picked on at that moment.

His wet boots squeaked against the cold tile floor of the motel's hallway. The lights overhead flickered and were dim, some weren't even on, either not working or missing altogether. He sighed and stopped in front of a door. **_B16._** "Looks like this is it." He said softly to himself. He grabbed the rusted doorknob with one hand and forcibly pushed in the key, finding that it didn't want to open. He turned the key and shook the doorknob. That did little to help. He tried pulling and pushing the doorknob to see if that worked before trying out the good old 'If it doesn't work just hit it!' trick. He leaned against the door and with one strong shove, it burst open. When the door suddenly opened the albino nearly fell, he stumbled forward as he regained his footing. He held on to the wooden door frame until he steadied himself. He blindly reached out to the wall, finally finding a light switch and flipped it to the 'on' position. The lights took a moment to flick on. The room was a decent size for a motel. There was a queen sized bed along with matching furniture. There was even a television, two doors which were most likely were just a bathroom and closet, and a small refrigerator. He reluctantly stepped inside, yanking the key from the doorknob and tossed it on to the neatly made bed. He closed the door behind himself.

Gilbert let out a heavy sigh and allowed himself to fall back onto the bed. He blinked, and stared at the color-stained ceiling. _'I wonder what Ludwig is doing right now.'_ The thought crept from the back of his mind. He suddenly jumped out of bed. "Nein! What I am I thinking?! No way! He didn't care much about me so why should I?" He growled to himself then slowly noticed he was pacing. The frustration was catching up to him at a quick pace. _'Gotta calm down..'_ He told himself. His anxious and frayed nerves were not going to help him. He needed to take his mind off things. He shivered and looked down at himself. His wet clothes stuck to his lean body. The room's silence made it easier to listen to the pounding rain outside. He was grateful he made it inside in time, he could have been worse off. The Prussian pulled his soaked hoodie off and put it on the bed. That ended up being not the best of ideas, as he felt even colder then. He walked over to what he presumed to be a closet.

He smirked when he saw that he was right. He remembered the girl behind the counter, she knew him. But he never remembered signing into this place. "Oh well, I'm here now." He decided and dug through the closet. Inside were old looking shoe boxes and a first aid kit, and, of course, clothes. He picked out a pair of dark jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt along with a pale navy colored hoodie. Might as well change now that he was there. All of this was supposedly his. So it wasn't like he was stealing or anything. He silently changed clothes and left what he had been wearing now neatly folded on the bed. He glanced over to the t.v. and shrugged to himself. Why not? He reasoned. The albino neared the sturdy table the t.v. was on to inspect it. Sure it wasn't a fancy flat screen television but it was something, an older model, it didn't even have a slot for CD's! He pressed the power button and the screen filled with color in an instant. "-And so the early winter rain is expected to last throughout the night and even possibly until tomorrow. A warning has been issued to drivers and travellers that are taking the main highways...-" A loud sneeze suddenly left Gilbert.

Great. Just what he needed. He wasn't going to get anywhere if he got sick. And who knows how long he'd be ill for. Last time he fell sick Ludwig had forced him to stay in bed until he felt better... He shook his head, still bitter about the treatment he had received him his younger sibling. He returned his attention to the television. The weather report had switched and now the lovely hostess and her companion were discussing some sport that was in season and how the rains would affect it. Gilbert turned off the t.v., losing interest quickly. He headed to the window and parted the curtains and the blinds. He couldn't see anything past the foggy glass, the large rain droplets hitting against the window pane. "Tch.." He frowned. He wasn't going to be able to leave any time soon. Unless the rain cleared up that is. But that didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon.

Lighting flashed in the dark heavy clouds above, it's bright arms stretching across the sky then suddenly touched the Earth below. A pair of ruby eyes stared back at him in the aftermath of the flash. He nearly stepped back in alarm, but he knew better. They were his own glowing red of his reflection. He bit his lip. Never had his own eyes looked so damning, almost as if forcing guilt on to him. They seemed almost strange even. He looked away quickly. He had done nothing wrong. He didn't understand the feeling that was being burnt into his chest. The yellowish light given off by the bare light bulb above that flickered every so often did little to calm him. He was unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong off himself. A frustrated groan left him. He wished he could simply go outside and walk, a breath of fresh air would have done him good though of course the resulting cold or flu wouldn't. He noticed the small fridge that was in the corner of the room, almost as if hidden purposely out of sight. He slowly approached it. Hey! If he was going to be stuck in a creepy old looking motel during a freak storm for who knows how long it didn't hurt to be cautious about the fridge's contents. There could be a decapitated head in there for all he knew...! Not like he was scared or anything...

He crouched down and carefully opened the small off-white door. A low rumble practically shook the building, the light overhead flickering and lost it's light for a moment. He nearly fell back when he heard the thunder, practically feeling it under himself. But the albino wasn't one to be frightened that easily! Inside the small fridge were a few untouched beer cans and bottles and what seemed to be a box of take out food. Gilbert burst into laughter, cursing the thunder for spooking him so. He reached inside and grabbed a box of take out. He opened it, a foul bitter smell rose up from box. "Nope, nope, nope!" He quickly stood up and rushed to the restroom. He dropped the box into the trash can and washed his hands with soap soon after. He cupped his hands underneath the faucet and watched them fill with water. He splashed the water onto his face. He dried his face with his jacket. He looked up at his reflection. He was silent. He squinted, taking a long look at himself. Something was off.

His eyes.

Gilbert's eyes...They were amber. His eyes widened, the information settling in. His eyes weren't right. They weren't their normal crimson color. He backed away. His back bumping against the bare bathroom wall behind him. _'How?'_ Was his first question. Those couldn't possibly be his own eyes looking back at him. There had to be some mistake. There was something wrong here. This place... Wasn't what he thought it was. This isn't the city he loved so much, the country he loved. He felt a stranger in his own clothes. He couldn't take it anymore. He walked back into the bedroom and looked through the closet and found a backpack. He had to get out of there. He didn't know just how much he could stand anymore. He had to leave. _'Where would I go?'_ He paused, halfway between shoving his clothes into the large pocket and simply throwing the bag against the wall out of anger, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

He didn't dare move, the blood chilling in his very veins. He looked in the direction of the door and gulped, his dry throat aching with the movement. "Hey Gil. You got a minute?" It was a woman's voice...The girl behind the front desk.

* * *

 _ **Hehe. See? I uploaded the chapter when I said I would. Oh and concerning the question I had gotten as to the pairings in this story...Many pairings will be hinted(PruAus...SpainxAustria...FrancexAustria...FrancexPrussia...all that good stuff) or at least get their 'moment' but there will be no definite ship in this fic. Unless you count the slight Gertalia which is due very soon...Whoops, better not spoil it!~ But for those who want a certain pairing in one of my stories just pm me about it or leave a review! I'm always open to suggestions! Next chapter coming up soon! Like, 'under a week' soon! Afterhours out!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Complete Circle**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Gilbert gulped, and made a slow movement for the keys. Wait, the door was locked...Right? "Hey Gil, I know you're in there. Something wrong? We can talk about it if ya want!" The girl offered and leaned against the door, evidenced by the soft creak the cheap old thing made in protest. What choice did Gilbert have. She probably wouldn't go away until he spoke to her...Maybe she could even help him. With a small defeated sigh he made his way over to the door and unlocked it, giving the girl a few seconds to move out of the way. He opened the door just a crack but he could already see that unkept curly-poofy red mess of hair and curious blue eyes. She practically forced her way inside and grinned brightly at him. She made herself comfortable like she lived there and strolled over to the fridge and took out a can of beer. "Why do you keep looking at me like that? So serious!" She said with a faked gasp when she turned around. Gilbert crossed his arms across his chest and gave her an unamused look. She chuckled awkwardly to herself, looking away now. Her smile disappeared when a cheerful ringtone chimed loudly from her hoodie's pocket. The redhead sighed and took her phone out, and answered. " _Hallo?_ Yeah, Alex here...No, not yet...Ah. Okay...Really? Alright, you know where I'll be." She spoke in a different tone, as if the call had spoiled her previous happy mood.

The odd call ended unceremoniously when she hung up. Alex then stared at Gilbert, her gaze practically ate him up. "Were you about to head out again?" She asked, tilting her head, then noticing the messily packed bag. The clothes were not even folded properly. GIlbert looked away sheepishly. "Want to talk about it? We have time." She offered softly with a small friendly smile and patted the space on the bed. The Prussian suddenly felt guilty, the girl obviously wanted to help him out. A groan escaped his throat and he sat on the bed. "Get me a beer, will ya?" He asked lowly, feeling as if it would help him explain himself. Alex nodded in understanding and went over to the small fridge to fetch him one. She even opened it for him before handing it over to him then sitting besides him. She took a sip of her beer, looking away. She stared at the paint chipped wall with then noticeably tired eyes. Those clear pools of blue looked like steel grey. They almost reminded Gilbert of his brother's own eyes.

"You were gone for three weeks, Gilbert, you know? Three weeks...Where were you?" Alex held the can of beer low, with what sounded like hurt in her voice. "You wouldn't answer my calls...Didn't even leave me a note or something." Her voice shaky as she spoke. The Prussian blinked. Three weeks? That long? "I..-" He began but stopped himself. He raised the beer can to his lips and took a long drink from it, letting the crisp liquid burn at his throat, finding some sudden comfort in it. "I'm sorry." He said finally. Alex turned to him, her cheeks rosy and tears streaked down her smooth skin. A mixture of anger and confusion on her face.

"Don't you give me that! That-" She stood up, her grip on her beer can tightening, her steel blue eyes focused on Gilbert's amber. "That..Half-assed apology! Just tell me what happened! Do you have any idea how freaked out I was, how worried..? I thought you were _dead_ , Gilbert." For once Gilbert found himself at a lack of words. He had no clue what to tell her. A part of him wanted to comfort her, but the more reasonable side of him simply wanted him to make her leave so he could figure this mess out for himself. How was he supposed to explain anything to her if he didn't know what was going on himself. He didn't even know who this girl is and what kind of relationship she had with him.

Gilbert took a deep breath and a small sip from his beer, then set it down on the floor near his feet. "Alex, sit down. We can talk this over right?" He spoke in a more gentle tone, as if talking to a shaken child. The redhead nodded, seemingly calmed down now, she obeyed without protest and sniffled. She gulped before speaking again. "Alright. I'm sorry. I was scared, okay? Warn me next time, yeah?" She joked half-heartedly. "Look, I'm not sure what happened myself. And I understand how you must have felt, I've been there before.-" He began but was quickly interrupted again. "What do you mean you don't know?" Alex asked with a more calm tone. "How do you go missing for three weeks and come back like nothing happened?" She finished off her beer and tossed the empty can into the trash can from where she was on the bed.

"Look, I'm being honest here. I really don't know. One second I'm at Roderich's, the next I'm being kicked out of brother's home." Gilbert explained, dragging his hand stressfully through his silver locks. "Tch. You really aren't being honest, how hard is it for you to just tell me the truth? And who the _hell_ is Roderich..?" Alex asked then paused. "You have a brother?" Gilbert groaned softly and fell back onto the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. "Roderich, is just some prissy Austrian guy I know. And yeah, I have a brother. My awesome little brother, Ludwig. He's hella lot taller, not sure how that happened, he has golden hair and these sapphire blue eyes. Never seen him? Can't miss 'em, he has this quality to him. Handsomeness runs in the family, ya see." He said with a half-hearted grin. "Now that we got that out of the way..."

"Is this another joke? Was you going missing a joke too?" Alex questioned, turning to him, clearly not taking him seriously. "Can you just _listen_ please? It would be so much more easier.." The Prussian groaned even louder. "I'm telling you the truth, no jokes, no pranks. I was over at Spec's place then I wake up on Ludwig's couch and he kicks me out, that's all that happened. Nothing more, nothing less..." Alex got up from the bed, crossed her arms across her chest and stared down at him. "You don't believe me, do you?" He asked quietly. "Nope." She shook her head and pulled out her phone to check the time. "He'll be here soon. We can settle this later, I'm not doing this with you today. It's been a shitty day at work today and I don't need you messing with me. Call me when you really want to talk about what happened, until then don't bother with me. I thought you were better than this Gil, I really did. It's like talking to a kid." Alex grumbled and shoved her hands into her pockets, then walked to the door. "Thanks for the beer anyway. Good talk." She said the last sentence with as much sarcasm and spite as she could muster before closing the door behind herself.

Gilbert closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his face to rub his temple in an irritated fashion. "Women." He grumbled with a smirk. The Prussian opened his amber eyes and stared at the ceiling. His smirk grew into a grin. Then that turned into a small chuckle then to uncontrollable laughter. His laughter echoed throughout the bedroom. The albino wiped away tears of mirth with a finger. He finally collected himself. " What am I going to do?" He asked to himself outloud, a smile still on his face.

* * *

 ** _Alright, I'm finally working on a schedule! I will begin working on either a chapter or a fic on Mondays so I can then submit on anyday, be it Friday, Saturday or Sunday. That new schedule will be in effect the moment this is uploaded. But I will be working on either OMDWY(One More Day With You) or any other fic which on the top of my priority list. By the time this is up, chapter 1 for OMDWY should be already be uploaded or follow shortly after. The new uploading schedule will be combined with my usual schedule and we'll see how bad that goes. XD If all goes well...That means I'll be uploading content once a week at a minimum. I've been having finals and internet troubles, that and graduation/advancement and a bunch of stuff planned for summer, so that'll keep me busy. Coffee, don't fail me now! I know it was a short chapter compared to the other ones but I felt like I needed to post /something/. Alright, that's enough out of me, how you all enjoy reading ACC! Reviews are appreciated as always._**


End file.
